LUCIERNAGA DREAM
by Odet la chica de Terry
Summary: Anhelo de poseer un recuerdo romantico que incluya luciernagas y Terry en un ambiente universitario moderno se lo volverá realidad a Candy pero...


**LUCIERNAGA DREAM**

**(Crazy dream)**

**By Chica de Terry**

* * *

**Biblioteca**

-Creo que nunca podre…

-Vamos no te desanimes, lo dominaras, solo pon especial atención en los signos para que no te confundas.

-Lo hace ver tan fácil.

-En realidad son un tanto complicados pero como todo, es cuestión de práctica y de que no olvides los signos correctos.

-Esta bien, espero mañana poder ver el resultado en el exámen.

-Tranquila el curso dura todo el año.

Candy soltó el aire con un resoplido que hizo que los rizos de su frente se elevaran graciosamente.

-jajaja pasara volando y ni cuenta te darás, para cuando acabe el curso lo habrás dominado.

-Gracias Doctor Andrew.

-William o mejor dicho Albert, por favor Candy, somos amigos ¿o no?

-Es que, se me dificulta ese trato, por el protocolo…

-Uff… -se quejo el espigado rubio- parece que con esa regla tratan de hacernos sentir viejos… al menos yo no lo soy tanto.

-Si, tiene… tienes toda la razón William, bueno ahora me voy están a punto de comenzar la inspección, ya es tarde.

-Si, relájate, descansa, mañana hay exámen Candy.

-Creo que ya estoy estresada -Dijo la rubia con una mueca a lo que el encantador catedrático sonrió al ver el gesto gracioso.

-Buenas noches Candy -La miro alejarse a toda prisa.

**Aula Auditorio, Cálculo Diferencial**

-White.

-Un 6… apenas aprobé… -Candy suspiro decepcionada de su nota.

-Por la tarde hablamos White -Contesto el catedrático y no el amigo.

Candy apenas hizo un cruce de miradas con su guapo profesor de cálculo, sabia que no era correcto intimar demasiado con los profesores en su calidad de "mujer" el colegio era estricto en ese sentido de "No relaciones personales románticas, mucho menos de otra escandalosa índole entre catedráticos y alumnos" si se especulara tan funesto comportamiento por parte de la planta de maestros les valdría el despido inmediato, el Doctor Andrew aunque era muy respetuoso con ella pero parecía olvidar de repente que dentro de las paredes del estricto colegio San Pablo eran "pupila y catedrático" mirándola mas de la cuenta.

-¡Grandchester! Felicidades Terry, Excelente, como siempre.

Candy miro al joven extraño de pelo largo, parecía un verdadero hippie rebelde en medio de tanto brillante snob, la camisa mal abotonada, amen de la nula corbata, las mangas blancas arremangadas bajo el codo y el saco al hombro descansando despreocupadamente al igual que el.

Cuanto quisiera poder escuchar ese cumplido de "Excelente" de su profesor favorito pero con quien mas problemas académicos tenia, y el "El intocable hijo de papi Duque" ni siquiera agradecía la atención y el reconocimiento, es mas, ni siquiera miraba su examen, solo lo tomo del extremo del escritorio y se alejo sin decir una sola palabra.

-Lo que sucedía es que ese chico era un engreído, pretencioso -cuchicheaba la rubia para sus adentros mientras lo veía alejarse- ¿Cómo lo lograra? en los dos meses que llevamos de curso nunca lo he visto en el aula, se que esta inscrito por su nombre en las listas pero a menos que supiera la formula secreta de la invisibilidad, no tengo idea como puede sacar por segunda ocasión un "Excelente" de su querido profesor favorito y yo que tanto me esfuerzo en estudiar… solo un triste 6 que a nadie impresionaba mucho menos a mi educador. Mi único consuelo es que con estas notas deficientes puedo conversar con el -Deducía Candy, después de su extenso análisis de Grandchester- …y conocerle más de cerca en un ámbito mas relajado como lo era la biblioteca a la vista de todo el mundo. Tengo que esforzarse, no quiero decepcionar "mas" el esfuerzo extra que mi profesor me dedicaba por las tardes.

**2 Semanas Después**

-Demonios y ahora… ¿que voy a hacer? Si el profesor se va, ¿Qué hare? ¡Reprobaré! Arrastrare esta maldita materia, será la mancha de mi vida estudiantil… ¡NO! No quiero ninguna mancha… y menos de una materia tan… ¡estúpida!

-Wow ¡que drama! Y que vocabulario… -silbo el entrometido que había escuchado las quejas de una Candy a punto del colapso.

-Terry… Terrence… Lo siento creo que le hablaba al aire.

-No solo le hablas, sino que también lo obstruyes.

-¿Acaso me dices gorda?

Terry ignoro el comentario.

-Aparte de Esquizo, histérica e insegura.

-No tengo ganas de discutir tonterías, si quieres nombrar las teorías de Freud, diré que esta mas loco quien hace caso a otro loco.

Terry simplemente rio, sabia que ella adoraba esa asignatura y era muy enérgica al refutar las teorías freudianas en clase.

-Estas diciéndole loco a tu adorado Freud, ¡Vaya quien lo diría!

-Pues si, no dirás que todo eso que el invento no se concibió en una mente… "convencional" bien que se daba sus "pasones" para inspirarse -Dijo ella haciendo un gracioso gesto apretándose una de las fosas nasales simulando el consumo del "inspirador" polvo blanco.

-jajajajajaja si te escucha decir eso Mr. Smith le daría un infarto.

-No mas de lo que "cierto chico" le ha casi provocado según cuenta la leyenda urbana, además la sicología es tan simple… por que no puede ser así el calculo diferencial.

-La sicología… ¿simple? Tenia entendido que muchos ni siquiera la consideran ciencia sino un juego para chiflados,

-¡Aja! Compartes mi opinión de que…

-"Aun así" -enfatizo el joven- ahí esta queriendo resolver y llenar nuestros huecos existenciales. Como el por que me da por fumar…

-Dices eso porque aunque no estas en clases sacas "Excelente" yo nunca falto a ninguna y…

-Tienes un 6.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –Dijo ella con espanto de que el haya visto su pésima nota.

-Vi la calificación en tu examen.

-¡Que vergüenza! -dijo ella tapándose la cara- Un momento… pero ni siquiera levantaste la cabeza, como fue que… ¡olvídalo!

-¿Por que? Vergüenza seria darte por vencida y renunciar, no sabes la cantidad de gente que desfila por el curso de Andrew, muy pocos lo aprueban con una calificación aceptable. Para muchos aprobar con un 6 es un triunfo.

-Eso lo tomare como un cumplido -dijo ella con una bella sonrisa de la cual Terry no pudo escapar- ehm… por lo de tu "adicción" a la nicotina -Dijo a modo de defensa la rubia retomando la amistosa disputa verbal que les ocupaba antes de que saliera a relucir su 6 apenas deficiente- creo que sabes que te quedaste "atorado" según Freud, en la etapa oral, y que el placer tiendes a sentirlo por la boca, llevarte la boquilla del cigarro a los labios te produce una tremenda excitac… -Candy enmudeció de repente, noto a Terry un poco ausente como si no hubiera escuchado "su análisis" sobre su gusto por la nicotina.

-Aunque… -Dijo al fin el sentándose sobre el césped.

-¿Qué? -Dijo ella interesada en la platica, jamás creyó que un chico tan serio y frio como aparentaba serlo el, fuera tan fácil el poder charlar, incluso de mas…

-El primer cálculo estaba equivocado. No habia visto que Andrew pusiera medio punto… Jamás lo hace, para el, es correcto o incorrecto.

-Estas insinuando que el profesor esta… ayudándome…

-¿No es así? -Dijo el con la mirada penetrante.

-¡NO! ¡Claro que no! Tu tono insinúa algo muy…

-Lo que digas -Dijo el con incredulidad- Entonces porque estas tan preocupada por su partida al simposio. –Dijo el fríamente.

-Estaba dándome asesorías en la biblioteca, ahora como… no quiero reprobar el curso…

-A quien le importa, déjalo y dedícate a la sicología de izquierda -Dijo el joven volviéndose a recostar sobre la hierva tras la colina donde descansaba antes de que llegara Candy.

-No puedo hacer eso.

-¿Por que no? Simplemente déjalo, punto.

-Por orgullo.

-¿Orgullo? –Dijo el recostándose sobre su costado y mirándola desde su altura al ver que los pasos se alejaban.

-Si -se detuvo- quiero demostrarme a mi misma que puedo vencer a unos simples signos, unas cuantas letras y números, solo por eso no me daré por vencida.

-Que chica…

**Aula Auditorio.**

Terry desde su ultimo asiento miraba hacia abajo, parecía inquieto repasando la sala una y otra vez pero la rubia no se encontraba allí. Sentía una especie de remordimiento extraño, seria que sus palabras la orillaron a tomar una decisión y dejar la asignatura, si fuera así entonces aquel brillo que vio en sus ojos fue solo momentáneo al hablar del orgullo que la mantenía en esa difícil materia para ella, no se atrevió a preguntarle el porque la habia tomado, era mas que lógico que no era su fuerte, o seria que como se venia especulando, ella y el profesor… De pronto el sonido de la puerta rompió el silencio solemne del lugar, no pudo creer como su corazón golpeaba su pecho en cuando el profesor pronuncio el nombre de ella permitiéndole la entrada, nunca le habia pasado algo similar. Obvió el hecho de que el estricto Andrew permitiera el acceso una vez cerrada la puerta a la hora exacta de la clase.

-Adelante señorita White.

-Siento el retraso, anoche no me sentí bien.

-No se preocupe llego a tiempo -Desde cuando Andrew era tan indulgente, pensó Terry, ¿celoso? No quiso siquiera pensar en reconocer que si- Tome asiento por favor, voy a presentarles a mi suplente, muy buen catedrático y mejor amigo Lewis Hunter, debo decir como advertencia jóvenes… "Se los encargo mucho" trátenlo bien en mi ausencia o nos veremos la cara cuando regrese.

Los estudiantes rieron con el comentario más bien jocoso de Andrew que pocas veces en clase tenia un comportamiento así. Siempre se dedicaba a su cátedra en cuerpo y alma.

El Doctor William Albert Andrew era un hombre estricto y parco a la hora de estar sobre la plataforma frente a la pizarra, pero cuando bajaba, se aflojaba la corbata y el saco colgaba junto a un lado de su maletín de cuero era un hombre encantador con quien se podía hablar de todo y pedir consejo, parecía un hombre fuera de lugar, un enigma que adoraba la naturaleza pero también las matemáticas, no en balde tenia el grado de "Doctor" en calculo siendo aun muy joven y estaba a punto de convertirse en Master. Un hombre brillante y libre, rara y atrayente combinación pero eso no quitaba que fuera un tirano exigente en sus cátedras, tal como lo habia dicho Terry que ya lo conocía de tiempo a el nada le gustaba a medias, o era acierto o desacierto. Las matemáticas como la naturaleza no se regían a medias, ambas, son exactas, decía el siempre.

Lewis de inmediato congenio con el grupo de jóvenes estudiantes contando uno que otro chiste, era muy dinámico y caminaba de aquí para allá animando a todos, Albert solo miraba con una sonrisa como se adueñaba de su plataforma, no habia en otro en quien confiara para dejarle su curso y a sus alumnos, Albert era mas bien tranquilo y sosegado Lewis todo lo contrario no podía estar quieto por mucho tiempo.

Albert se despidió y salió dejando a Lewis al frente del grupo.

-Bueno Chicos retomemos… ¿quien falto de anotarse?

-Yo, profesor Hunter, llegue tarde.

-No hay problema señorita White, en lo sucesivo las reglas seguirán como estaban.

-Si profesor, no volverá a suceder. –Dijo ella apenada anotando su nombre en la carpeta.

-Muy bien, se que así será, entonces… -dijo el mirando las hojas y haciendo anotaciones- White - Grandchester.

-¿Cómo dijo? -Candy no sabía que pasaba pero su apellido estaba junto al del odioso de Grandchester.

-Hará equipo con Grandchester.

-¿Yo?

-Si usted… Solo faltaban ustedes dos y el señor Grandchester se ha emparejado con usted.

Candy giro la vista buscándolo y lo encontró en el ultimo lugar, el mas alejado allá en "gayola" como comúnmente le decían a los lugares mas alejados, pocos en realidad se atrevían a aislarse tanto sobre todo en las clases difíciles quizás por eso ella nunca noto que el estuvo ahí todo el tiempo. Estaba muy serio, no sabia como descifrar la forma en como la miraba, de pronto toda la concurrencia de aquel lugar desapareció para enfocarse exclusivamente en el, era la primera vez que veía a Terrence Grandchester sentado en su cubículo en el aula auditorio y la imagen le pareció abrumadora, aun mas porque estaban viéndose fijamente sin apartar la mirada, sin atreverse a pestañar siquiera.

-Y bien, ¿por donde comenzamos?

-No lo sé, señor "Fácil cálculo diferencial" usted es el tutor -Dijo en cierto tono burlesco.

-Vas a ponerte en ese plan de "difícil" o…

-Lo siento, tienes razón, no me siento bien, tendría que agradecerte que me, escogieras… a pesar de que sabes que soy, un desastre… o… ¿Qué? -Volvió a cuestionar molesta, el dolor de cabeza la mataba y no estaba para bromas, no habia logrado despedirse de su querido profesor y eso le molestaba todavía más.

-Me gustaría ayudarte Candy.

-¿Por qué? creí que era una esquizo, histérica, -Se calmo un poco al escucharlo decir su nombre con ese tono de voz tan melodioso que tenia cuando se lo proponía, la hipnotizaba de repente como el canto del flautín hechizaba a la serpiente.

-Si, adema de eso, -dijo el con una sonrisa- quiero que puedas cumplir tu promesa de no dejarte vencer por un "menos" y un terrible "mas" -Dijo el haciendo la actuación como de vampiro, mostrándole los dientes acechándola directo al cuello, lo cual amen de parecer otra cosa, la hizo reír.

-Gracias.

-Aun no, me las darás cuando hayas sacado tu primer "Excelente"

-¿Tanta fe me tienes?

-No pequeña pecosa, confió en mi y en mis aptitudes de...

-Eres un baboso.

-Un "baboso" no tiene un "Excelente" en su exam…

-Engreído

-Quejosa

-Mamarracho

-¿Como que mamarracho? Puedo ser cualquier cosa que quieras menos un mamarracho. ¡Depresiva!

-Ególatra

-¡Por supuesto que si! -Dijo el levantando encantadoramente la ceja, lo cual en lugar de molestar a Candy la hizo sonreír sin que lo pudiera evitar.

-Eres irritante ¿lo sabias? ¡Arrogante! -Volvió a contra atacar.

-Y tu te vez chistosa cuando te enojas -dijo el riendo encendiendo mas el orgullo de Candy- las pecas se te mueven cuando arrugas la nariz jajajajaja

-Que infantil eres, esa fama de "intocable" que tienes… "Quien no te conozca que te compre" -Dijo ella riendo.

-¿Tu crees eso? -Dijo el seriamente, su tono de voz cambio y Candy se dio cuenta de que su aseveración no le había causado la menor gracia, rápidamente sintió la urgencia de borrarlo o atenuarlo de alguna forma.

-Eres un hombre… con muchas sorpresas por descubrir, definitivamente no eres lo que la mayoría cree, incluida yo misma, aunque me ha encantado conocerte… Eres fastidioso una vez que tomas confianza, ególatra, engreído, arrogante pero eres lindo, divertido, me haces reír, hasta logras que me ría de mi misma… créeme eso me cuesta mucho.

-Pecosa te falto decir "sumamente inteligente" de lo cual estas celosa.

-Si, un poco lo reconozco, pero solo de calculo -Admitió ella volviendo a reír haciendo que Terry se sintiera cayendo en ese momento en un hoyo profundo, la sensación era extrañamente agradable, una peligrosa mezcla de adrenalina inyectada justo en medio del corazón, no entendía porque le agradaba su sinceridad sin poses, se vio a si mismo sonriendo estúpidamente, no podía creer lo que esta mujercita lograba hacer en su estado de animo mode on "Desinterés total del mundo".

La carga pesada se aligero con las bromas. Terry y Candy comenzaron su proyecto del profesor Lewis de aprendizaje en equipo en la biblioteca, se reunían en cada momento libre, no era mucho el avance porque Candy estaba apenas entendiendo la fase sencilla y eso la frustraba porque no les permitía avanzar. Una tarde en que se harto de no entender las complicadas ecuaciones, salió de la biblioteca echando chispas dejando a un Terry igual de frustrado y solo.

* * *

Unos sutiles toques pusieron a Candy en alerta, ella se acerco al ventanal y en el balcón se encontraba Terry agazapado, ella le permitió el paso rápidamente susurrándole en secreto.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Si te descubren. Si nos descubren nos…

-Si bajas la voz no tienen porque enterarse de que tu fama de virgen ha desaparecido.

-¿Cómooo? Y como puedes estar tan seguro… quiero decir, ¡A ti que te importa! -Hizo el berrinche en voz baja, Terry le sonrió de medio lado, esa respuesta de ella le había dicho que estaba en lo cierto, ella aun era virgen.

-Pecosa mi orgullo de compañero de proyecto me dicta que debo ayudarte, podemos estudiar un rato por las tardes y por las noches yo te enseñare lo que te haga falta de cálculo, sin exponerte, ni exponerme a…

-Mis arranques.

-Si -Dijo el con cautela, podía ver sus ojos colorados por haber llorado, no se iba a rendir antes de empezar.

Candy sonrió en agradecimiento lejos de enfadarse, sabía que necesitaba su ayuda.

Cuando todos estaban en sus dormitorios Terry y Candy estudiaban intensamente hasta pasada la media noche, Candy poco a poco fue captando las reglas del cálculo, como el aprendizaje era constante no tardo mucho en aplicarlo en los ejercicios y evaluaciones sorpresa de Hunter.

Las arduas horas de estudio, la paciencia de Terrence y su excelente manejo del cálculo diferencial dieron sus frutos, las calificaciones de Candice se elevaban progresivamente, lo cual la puso eufóricamente feliz al ver los resultados.

Llevaba muchas semanas conviviendo de cerca, muy de cerca con Terrence mas de lo que cualquiera pudiera sospechar, su amistad y confianza no se limito a dos hora de trabajo en biblioteca 4 días a la semana sino que fue mucho mas allá, volviéndose profunda y desinhibida.

Candy le sorprendía con bocadillos nocturnos, con te, o café cuando el cansancio los vencía, para Terry verla en su pijama ya le resultaba familiar, ver sus piernas bajo el suave algodón del pijama en ocasiones le producía distracción sin que lo pudiera evitar, aun mas cuando ella se recostaba sobre la alfombra boca abajo mientras intentaba resolver los ejercicios cada vez mas complicados que el le ponía como practica, ver la curva perfecta de su derriere le provocaba sudar. Como era que podía lucir tan encantadora en sus pijamas de ositos cariñositos y esa coleta toda alborotada como una palmera, le parecía genuinamente sexy las fachas de ella y su naturalidad. Ya se lo temía, esta perdidamente enamorado de su dulce pupila.

-Hola -Saludo Candy recibió una nota de Terry para verse el viernes en la biblioteca, el Viernes no estudiaban porque Terrence tenia practicas de otras materias, pero evidentemente no había asistido- creí que hoy no estudiaríamos por la noche -Dijo Candy en susurros.

-Lo sé, dijimos que hoy tendríamos un relax pero… me gustaría… Quiero invitarte a salir.

-jajajajaja -Candy rio fingidamente- ¿Es en serio? -susurro- Sabes que no esta permitido…

-¿Quien lo impide? ¿Esta escrito en algún reglamento?

-No, creo que no.

-Vamos demos un paseo para festejar tu 9.

-¿Me inducirás al vicio?

-Puede ser… -Dijo el con una sonrisa retorcida y malévola.

-jajajajajaja bueno, pero no te pases de listo conmigo.

-Nunca pecosa, nos vemos a las 8 atrás de la iglesia.

-Ahí estaré.

* * *

Terry llevo a Candy a dar un paseo en su lujoso auto por el tranquilo pueblo, cenaron en un lindo pub y tomaron unas cuantas cervezas en la terraza al aire libre, charlaron de como habían llegado a ese estricto colegio y a lo que querían dedicarse. Se rieron, contaron chismes de los compañeros y se burlaban de los profesores.

Era tarde y debían regresar, los dormitorios tenían hora de llegada y pasado el horario ya no se podía ingresar, sobre todo los dormitorios para señoritas si se descubrían a Candy podría ser etiquetada como problemática después de explicar que hacia fuera de su dormitorio, estaría en la mira de los prefectos que cuidaban del orden y pudor estudiantil, otro tropezón mas y seria expulsada, de ninguna manera Terry deseaba para ella algo como eso.

Terry enfilo su vehículo hacia la entrada principal de la facultad pero Candy insistió en acompañarlo a la pensión donde cuidaban de su auto para luego regresar a pie, la velada seria perfecta si lograba caminar entre el bosque y mas aun con la grata presencia de su acompañante.

Dejaron el automóvil y tomaron el camino más largo hacia los dormitorios del colegio por en medio del bosque, Terry apenas y podía creer que Candy lo sugiriera, era el momento perfecto para mostrarle un lugar muy especial.

Mientras mas se adentraban la luz del alumbrado publico se perdía entre la espesura de los arboles rodeándolos de total oscuridad y sonidos de naturaleza viva.

-Oh… -Dijo Candy abrazándose a si misma- es intimidante, perturbador y a la vez atrayente… -Miraba hacia la copa de los arboles que se mecían con el viento húmedo y fresco.

-¿Tienes miedo pecosa?

-No vas a contarme sobre Jack el destripador ¿o si?

-Cuentan que en este bosque escondió…

-¡Terry! -Dijo ella riendo nerviosamente, no era el momento adecuado para contar historias de horror.

-Toma, -Terry le paso su blazer blanco, caballerosamente le ayudo a colocárselo sintiendo en sus dedos lo fría que estaba la piel de sus brazos desnudos - estas helada, ¿te sientes mejor?

-Si, eres muy amable.

-Candy, he querido preguntarte algo

-Dime.

-Por que siendo una "humanista" que es ratón de biblioteca, escogiste precisamente cálculo diferencial.

-Ah, por una sencilla razón.

-Espero que no me digas que lo hiciste por la misma razón que lo hacen las demás chicas, ver de cerca lo "atractivo" que es el Mr. Andrew –Dijo Terry en tono burlón.

-Yo no soy cualquier chica, Terry, y no, esa no fue mi motivación. Quizás te parezca aun mas risible… lo escogí porque, quería probar que yo podía con esa materia, que como sabes me resulto tan difícil de comprender. Eso…

-¿Así de sencillo?

-Si, así de simple, ¿no te parece ridículo? Soy buena en lo que me gusta, y escoger esta materia ponía en riesgo mi buen promedio pero era algo que quería hacer, ya sabes… para probarme a mi misma, como… enfrentar un miedo y vencerlo… suena muy estúpido ahora que lo digo…

-No pecosa, suena como… es el mejor motivo para estudiar cálculo diferencial que hubiera escuchado jamás, aun más que pasarlo por el simple hecho de que se tiene que llevar. Te admiro en verdad por tu valor.

-Gracias… -Dijo ella conmovida con su respuesta, otra vez esa melodía que exhalaba su aliento cada vez que hablaba, le provocaba que la piel se le erizara de emoción- Oye, ¿y como sabes que las "otras chicas" entran solo para coquetear con el profesor?

-Ah, eso… son ventajas de sentarse en la ultima banca señorita White, al tener la pared escudándote la espalda te da amplio margen para examinar a los individuos sentados delante de ti… te enteras de cada cosa, en ocasiones es mas interesante lo que sucede en los cubículos de los estudiantes que en la pizarra de Andrew.

-jajajajajaja -Candy rio con ganas- eres un… desvergonzado, ¿te sientes científico analizando el comportamiento de los estudiantes?

-La sicología es fácil y muy interesante, una vez que la practicas -Dijo el con una encantadora sonrisa cínica.

-jajajajajajajaja si, definitivamente estoy aprendiendo mucho de ti.

-Te dije que era bueno, el mejor -Terry le guiño el ojo coquetamente.

Candy sentía algo en su vientre cada vez que el alardeaba de aquella manera, sabia que sus palabras tenían una doble intención pero nunca lo quiso confrontar por la sencilla razón de que ella estaba en ese sentido en total desventaja ante el seductor que caminaba a su lado, ella también había escuchado muchas historias de cama de Grandchester y sus hazañas, no dudaba que fueran mentira, el se portaba con sumo respeto con ella pero eso no le impedía que su hábil mente elucubrara esas rumores pero con ella como co-protagonista, sintió que el calor inundaba sus mejillas y se concentro en el camino obscuro, hubo algunos minutos de dulce silencio que le permitió relajarse de nuevo y olvidarse del lobo con piel de oveja que la acompañaba en aquel solitario bosque, que mejor descripción para Terrence Grandchester un lobo hermoso, fiero, que a veces se comportaba como un cachorro juguetón, pero lobo al fin y al cabo, no debía olvidarlo.

-Ven, te mostrare algo si prometes ser valiente.

Candy se mordió el labios inferior, cuando el sin preguntar siquiera deslizo de su cuello la mascada negra y cubrió sus verdes ojos con ella.

-Confía en mi pecosa… escucha el sonido del silencio… -Susurro el cálidamente en su oído, la piel de Candy de inmediato se erizo llenándola de escalofríos, enseguida la tomo de las manos y la dirigió por entre el bosque, a unos cuantos minutos de total ausencia de voces se detuvieron, la expectativa era abrumadora, la sensación de sentir a Terrence alrededor de ella la erizaba, no tenia medio estaba mas bien ansiosa por lo que vendría, hablando de cierto lobo… el desato la mascada que cubría su rostro.

-Abre tus ojos.

Candy se encontró de pronto con un hermoso y natural escenario en medio del bosque, había un enorme árbol en el centro del claro y cerca de el un banca rustica, flotando grácilmente una colonia de luciérnagas revoloteando alrededor iluminando diáfanamente el sitio.

Candy encandilada con aquel espectáculo camino hasta verse en medio de las luciérnagas, el sonido de los grillos, el aire en las copas meciendo las ramas, Candy volvió a cerrar los ojos y disfruto una vez mas del sonido del silencio, Terry no dejaba de observar como ella disfrutaba.

Luego se sentó en la banca y apoyo los pies contra el tronco del viejo árbol se acomodo quedando recostada hacia atrás, soltó su cabellera y la dejo caer sobre el respaldo de la banca se desparramo en cámara lenta como una cascada dorada a los ojos de Terry, estaba tan relajada en aquel sitio mágico, empujo demasiado con sus pies que las patas delanteras de la banca se elevaron del suelo, balanceándose hasta encontrar el equilibrio se sintió al fin a gusto.

Terry no se molesto en sacarla de su trance, la dejo ocupar el lugar como a ella le gustara, en su propia contemplación de la relajada chica, tan embelesado estaba mirando su cabello que se movía con el viento y sus lindos labios que en segundos Candy estaba tirada en el césped, al vencer el peso y hacer que la banca se volcara hacia atrás, llevandose a la rubia.

Candy comenzó a reír muy fuerte, Terry se quedo mirándola no sabia si reír o como reaccionar, estaba embelesado estúpidamente en ella y en todo lo que hacia.

-Te lastimaste pecosa -dijo el con una mezcla de preocupación y risa, ella al fin paro de reír, miraba el cielo.

-Terry… ven, mira que belleza -Ella se rodo sobre el pasto quedando acostada mirando hacia la copa del árbol. Terry sin ninguna objeción se tendió a un lado de ella para poder ver lo que ella deseaba que observara- Verdad que es hermoso… pareciera que estamos bajo un árbol gigantesco de navidad.

Se quedaron contemplando como algunas luciérnagas revoloteaban entre la copa y otras estaban estáticas prendidas del tronco y ramas titilando cual luces de navidad adornando el árbol. Ambos se quedaron así disfrutando el momento, cuanto tiempo fue que paso, a ninguno le importo en realidad.

-Siempre me ha parecido que las luciérnagas y su espectáculo encantador son muy románticas… Sabes, tengo un solo recuerdo de luciérnagas…

-¿Romántico? -Quiso saber el.

-¡Oh no! -Dijo ella sonriendo- es un recuerdo de mi niñez… fue la primera vez que las vi, me daba temor acercarme a ellas, fue en un picnic con mis primos, al atardecer después de la alberca fuimos a explorar por ahí, había un riachuelo rodeado de arboles y desde lo lejos se veían pequeñas luces que encendían y apagaban, mis primos ya sabían que eran luciérnagas ellos frecuentaban ese balneario… pero para mi fue fascinante verlas por primera vez, aunque tuve miedo al principio de que esos bichitos pudieran hacerme daño, después con mas confianza me vi rodeada de ellas… fue hermoso.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Si eso es todo… no lo olvido, siempre pensé que alguna vez cuando creciera tendría otro recuerdo pero romántico que involucrara luciérnagas volando alrededor… -Candy suspiro muy hondo- se oye muy cursi, tener un deseo así -Dijo ella sonriendo pero sin pena- Terry… -Candy se giro para mirarle y encontró a un Terrence echado sobre su costado apoyando su cabeza en su mano izquierda mirándola fijamente, había escuchado su sencillo relato con atención. No pudo escapar del embrujo de sus ojos que seguían mirándola con intensidad, el se fue acercando hasta pegarse a su costado y atraparla con el peso de su torso.

-¿Esto es romántico para ti? -Pregunto el dispuesto a cumplirle ese deseo de su niñez y juventud y por Dios que el pasaría a la historia como el primero que le dio ese recuerdo romántico con luciérnagas involucradas.

-S-i… si… es romántico.

-Puede ser aun mas, si tu lo quieres… -Dijo el acercándose a su rostro, con gusto vio como ella cerraba los ojos y sus labios formaban un perfecto corazón que palpitaba por ser besado, no necesito recibir una respuesta audible.

Bajo hasta sus labios y los toco suavemente con los suyos, los labios femeninos se amoldaron lentamente, abriéndose, dándose, exigiendo que fueran tomados, Terry no pudo contenerse mas y la apretó contra el, ella correspondió rodeándole con sus brazos por el cuello. Al poco tiempo estaba acariciando su largo cabello, volviéndolo loco. En un atrevido arrebato se subió completo encima de ella, posesionándose de su cuerpo, con alegría descubrió que ella estaba abriéndose para el muy suavemente, pero la rigidez en las piernas de Candy le indicaron que tenia que parar o lo arruinaría, tenia que recordar que debía ser un recuerdo bello y romántico, no uno que terminara en historia de horror.

Al fin se separaron para tomar aire y bajar un poco el calor que de pronto inundo la atmosfera, antes fresca. Terry volvió a recostarse y con su abrazo suavemente atrajo a Candy a su pecho, ella se dejo llevar, puso su pequeña mano entre los botones de su camisa y jugueteo con ellos inocentemente haciendo que el chico quisiera explotar. Entonces ella suspiro nuevamente con tanta intensidad que, olvido su instinto de cazador y su alma se regocijo al escuchar que el alma de Candy estaba feliz.

Volvieron a los dormitorios ya era casi media noche, Terry ayudo a Candy a trepar el muro para que entrara por el balcón, el observaba el estado de su saco blanco completamente arruinado por la tierra negra y el verde del césped, aun así había valido la pena, pensar que su saco había captado su femenino perfume le hacia desear dormir con el puesto aunque sonara estúpidamente cursi. Se rio de si mismo, ya estaba pensando en cursilerías románticas, todo por culpa de la chica a la que ayudo a entrar en su dormitorio furtivamente.

-Un beso, solo un beso… ¡pero que beso! -pensaba el mientras se cercioraba que nadie los hubiera visto, de pronto una voz susurrante lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Perdón por tu saco… -Dijo ella inclinándose sobre el barandal hacia donde estaba el escondido entre la crecida maleza.

-No hay problema, cumplió su cometido al evitar que te resfriaras. Hasta mañana.

-Terry… -El se volvió de nuevo.

-Gracias… es un recuerdo maravilloso… muy romántico… -dijo ella sonriéndole después le envió un beso soplado, el sin pensarlo lo atrapo con su palma y sin ninguna pena lo llevo a sus labios.

-Cuando quieras pecosa, a mi también me encanto -Candy sonrió al verlo escabullirse entre los arboles hacia su dormitorio, irreverentemente encantador como solo el podía ser, mientras veía perderse su sombra suspiro atrayendo una y otra vez ese recuerdo, las luciérnagas, el bosque, oscuridad, Terry… sus labios… su cuerpo… su beso.

En las semanas siguientes su amistad continuo volviéndose mas intima, los besos de bienvenida y despedida en los labios se hicieron un ritual infaltable en el dormitorio de Candy, beso de premio por un buen calculo hecho, beso por un buen café y biscochos en la hora exacta que el hambre les hacia su presa, beso de agradecimiento por la flor que Terry le llevaba cada vez que ella mantenía su nueve en algún examen o ejercicio, beso sorpresa por esto, beso sorpresa por lo otro, besos y mas besos, abrazos apretados, dulce intimidad entre ambos pero no mas.

El examen del tercer bimestre esta a unas cuantas horas de realizarse, Candy estaba segura que en esta ocasión sacaría esa calificación de 10 por la que tanto ella y Terry trabajaron y como lo esperaba así fue, Hunter le puso su "Excelente" y ella brinco de felicidad cuando lo leyó.

Lewis Hunter vio con buenos ojos el que Candy hubiera mejorado notablemente sus calificaciones durante los dos meses que el había sumido el curso, era una alumna "promedio" en esa clase con sus habituales 6, pero ahora había mejorado muchísimo, sin duda ella y Terrence Grandchester formaban un estupendo equipo. Felicito a la rubia dándole un fuerte apretón de manos, Candy estaba feliz pero algo parecía faltar. Mas bien un "alguien".

-Grandchester, Terrence Grandchester… Que raro que no haya acudido hoy -Comento el profesor.

A Candy también le pareció muy extraño que Terry no estuviera en ese día tan importante en que vería coronado sus esfuerzos, y sentía que su felicidad no era completa sin su besador favorito que de haber estado presente no le hubiera importado, se hubiera colgado de su cuello y frente a todos le demostraría cuan agradecida estaba, ese "Excelente" también le pertenecía a el.

Después de ver de re ojo que Terry seguía con su record de Excelentes y la clase terminara, camino por los pasillos entre clase y clase, en la cafetería, por la tarde en la biblioteca y nada, ni un solo rastro de el, sabia que prefería estar a solas, era huraño por naturaleza pero no verle en todo el día era casi "desgarrador" pues desde que formaron equipo, se volvieron inseparables sin que nadie lo supiera, era su secreto, sus visitas nocturnas, sus besos y las travesuras del fiel coqueteo eran su secreto… ahora que no lo veía lo extrañaba indeciblemente al punto de las lagrimas, la desesperación llego al punto ridículo, ¿como podía extráñale tanto con menos de 24 hora de no verle? Acaso es que ella…

Mientras estaba "así" de arrancarse los cabellos de desesperación, escucho a algunas chicas y chicos cuchichear chismes estudiantiles.

-Oye Candy, ¡cuéntanos!

-Sobre que… -Dijo ella distraídamente, no estaba para juegos ni chismes.

-De tu compañero, anda vamos escupe la verdad.

Candy se tenso de inmediato, a ninguno otro que a Terry podría llamarle compañero, ¿seria que los descubrieron y los reportaron y Terry ya estaba expulsado del colegio? Su cabeza giro sin control y lejos de preocuparle que correría la misma suerte solo podía pensar en donde estaba Terrence y porque no la había buscado.

-Ven, les dije que ella si sabia, son compañeros, de algo tienen que hablar.

-No se a que te refieres Jimmy -Dijo Candy que aun no daba pie con bola.

-De Grandchester, lo mandaron al hospital o lo…

-¿Qué cosa? -Dijo Candy alarmada- Terry esta en el hospital, pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo paso?

-¿Acaso no supiste? Pues en que mundo vives… -Dijo Merry, Candy solo veía al grupo de chicos, unos se reían, otros la miraban con incredulidad.

-Ven, les dije que ella no sabe nada -Dijo Cristian- Grandchester no se abre con nadie es un Emo sin remedio.

Candy sintió aquello como un insulto, aunque no fuera dirigido a ella, el que lo dijeran de Terry le dolía de igual forma y no le gustaba que se expresaran así de el, tampoco los podía contradecir ya que esa fama le gustaba a Terry, mantenía a las serpientes como estas, alejadas de el.

-¿Qué le paso a Terry?, Jimmy -Volvió a preguntar Candy.

-Nadie lo sabe en realidad Candy, solo sabemos que se armo un alboroto ayer en la clase de Teatro, hubo una gran pelea en la cual estuvo involucrado Grandchester como siempre, cuentan que hasta hubo sangre, ¡Asco! Pero que trogloditas he incivilizados, se supone que este colegio acoge a puras mentes brillantes y no ha…

Candy ya no termino de escuchar, se fue directo a su dormitorio, así que Terry estaba herido y quizás en el hospital… pero que lo habría orillado a liarse a golpes con otro. Siguió indagando entre el alumnado pero nadie sabia de Terry y el otro chico con la cara hinchada se paseaba con fama de haber peleado con e hijo del Duque, la cual utilizaba para darse importancia.

Candy pudo apreciar los golpes en su rostro y se pregunto si Terry estaría igual de maltrecho, la duda la volvía loca no podía esperar mas, rompería la regla y lo buscaría.

Miro alrededor, el cuarto estaba algo descuidado, la camisa blanca olvidada en el respaldo de la silla, el pantalón sobre el suelo, la cama hecha, aunque arrugada, Candy tomo la camisa había manchas de sangre en ella, se alarmo, tan mal estaría Terry, en eso una voz conocida la sorprendió.

-Candy… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Candy se quedo muda al ver a Terrence saliendo del cuarto de baño con una toalla larga alrededor de su cadera, descalzo sobre la alfombra y con restos de agua resbalando de su cabello por todo su torso, estaba igualmente sorprendido de verla parada ahí en medio de su habitación.

-Candy ¿estas bien? –volvió a preguntar al ver que la chica no podía hablar, mitad por verlo bien y a salvo, y la otra mitad por verlo "demasiado bien".

-Me dijeron que… oh, tu estas bien -dijo ella echándose a sus brazos sin importar que la mojara- tu rostro esta bello como de costumbre…

-Jajajajaja gracias por el cumplido pecosa, pero por que tendría que ser diferente.

-Te peleaste ayer con Thomas Brenson…

-Ah… con ese imbécil… -Dijo el tensándose de inmediato.

-No te hizo daño -pregunto Candy preocupada, poniendo distancia entre ambos cuerpos para verle mas de cerca.

-Puedes ver que no pecosa.

-Me dijeron que… tal vez estarías en el hospital…

-¿Qué cosa? jajajajajajaja quien invento esa tontería.

Candy se relajo un poco al verlo moverse por la habitación recogiendo su ropa y zapatos, con ese sentido del humor que tanto le gustaba. De pronto las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar y se sintió tonta al verlo tan bien, aparentemente.

-Que pasa pecosa, por que lloras.

-Temí que estuvieras herido, por eso vine, quería saber como estabas.

-Estoy bien, ven, tranquila nada me pasó.

-¿Por que peleaste Terry?

-Por una tontería, me saco de mis casillas.

-Pues si fuera una tontería no hubieras reaccionado así, vi como dejaste a Brenson, como no te has dejado ver hoy, presume de haberte ganado. Puedo saber que dijo que te hizo enojar tanto.

-Dijo algo sobre ti.

-¿Sobre mi?

-Si, no le permití que dijera tu nombre con su sucia y perversa lengua, así que hice que se la mordiera hasta sangrar… -Dijo el con rabia de solo recordar el sucio comentario que hizo en la clase de teatro donde trato de hacerse el gracioso y pasarse de listo.

-No me lo vas a decir ¿verdad?

-No. Créeme jamás volverá a mencionar tu nombre de esa forma o le partiré la madre en mil pedazos que tendrá que buscarlos con lupa.

-Terry… no hables así.

-Nadie hablara de ti en mi presencia pecosa… -Terry la miro y ella para calmar un poco el mal recuerdo y la tensión lo beso suavemente rodeándolo con sus brazos por el cuello, el de inmediato reacciono correspondiendo con efusividad.

-Sabes… –dijo ella casi sin aliento- Saque mi primer, Excelente…

-Nunca dude que lo harías Candy, eres una chica inteligente, por eso estas en clase de avanzados, todos tenemos nuestros puntos débiles hay que reconocerlos, aceptarlos, saber lidiarlo, sobrellevarlos y en el mejor de los casos vencerlos, y tu lo has hecho hoy.

-No sin tu ayuda, es horrible tener puntos débiles porque te sientes vulnerable, te ponen de cabeza y no sabes como actuar… te sientes preso y crees que te aplastara sin que puedas hacer nada…

-Se ha lo que te refieres.

-A si… ¿y tu? Tienes puntos débiles Terry, tu conoces el mío y me ayudaste a superarlo, pero… yo no conozco ninguno tuyo, y eso me pone en desventaja -Dijo ella con una sonrisa, tratando de escapar de la prisión de sus brazos aunque realmente no ponía mucho empeño en ello, simplemente amaba la forma en que el no permitía que ella se alejara.

-Si te lo digo, entonces yo estaré en desventaja pecosa.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tu punto débil ya esta superado, pero el mío no…

-Puedo ayudarte a superarlo.

-¿Podrías? -Hubo una pausa, Terry la miro directamente a los ojos- Eres tu Candy.

Ella se quedo muda, no esperaba esa respuesta tan vehemente, la pronuncio mientras el la tenia presa entre sus brazos, por primera vez toco su redondo trasero y lo apretó contra su pelvis haciendo evidente la erección bajo la toalla húmeda, ella gimió al sentirla tan contundentemente dura, algo dentro de su cuerpo despertó estremeciéndola, algo hambriento y anhelante, Candy en ese momento no supo a que se refería Terry al decir que ella era su punto débil, era mucho mas que una profunda amistad donde el amigo no permitía que nadie hablara mal de su querida amiga del alma, había mucho mas detrás de esa simple declaración pero el calor del momento, la vehemencia ya no le permitió pensar mas.

Simplemente lo beso y eso fue todo. En segundos estaba poseyéndola sobre la mullida alfombra, Terry vibro al saberse el primero, que importaba el rumor de que Candy era mas que la "favorita" del Doctor Andrew y no por ser la mas brillante de su clase, sino porque se decía que ella era su amante, el tal Brenson intento chismear con Terry en la clase de teatro sobre si era verdad que Candice White era una liviana disfrazada en una cara angelical. Terry no soporto tal injuria. Se le fue encima sin siquiera chistar y lo hizo que se retractara de sus sucias palabras hasta hacerlo chillar por piedad.

Antes de que la autoridad llegara tanto Terry como Brenson habían desaparecido, nadie se atrevería a decir una sola palabra contra Terrence Grandchester, el poderío de su noble apellido podría aplastar a cualquiera, por eso la fama de "Intocable" la tenia bien ganada, de adolescente había hecho hasta lo imposible para que así permaneciera y nunca fue expulsado, su padre nunca lo permitió. Con la edad y la sensatez de un futuro solo para el y con sus propios gustos mas encauzados ahora arrastraba aquella fama bien ganada, se había vuelto casi un ermitaño hasta que Candy apareció en su campo visual atrapando totalmente su atención.

Que importaba ahora que los snob y cerebritos del Real Colegio San Pablo lo consideraran un bárbaro sin educación, si ahora el sabia con toda certeza que Candy "Su Candy" mientras se retorcía bajo su cuerpo rogando por mas caricias era totalmente suya.

-Gracias…

-¿Qué?... -Dijo el apenas concentrándose en las palabras, a punto del explotar.

-Esta es mi forma de darte las gracias…

Terry estallo, derramándose completamente, su cuerpo convulso se movió de tal forma tan profundamente clavado dentro de Candy que le provoco el orgasmo a ella también, se apretó contra el sin dejarlo escapar hasta quedar saciada. Antes de los primeros rayos de sol Candy estaba en su dormitorio aseándose para comenzar un nuevo día de clases con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Los días seguían transcurriendo y la vida sexual recién descubierta era fascinante. Terry seguía visitándola todas las noches con el "pretexto" de seguir estudiando el proyecto de dúo. Ambos sabían que no era necesario tanto análisis, el repaso en el que estaban mas interesados era el de sus cuerpos, cada noche buscaban nuevas formas de unirse sin hacer ruido, Terry dormía entre los brazos de Candy en la pequeña cama individual completamente exhausto pero satisfecho como nunca de su vida.

Despertaban a las 5 de la mañana para que pudiera volver a su cuarto sin ser visto por nadie, para las 7 volvían a toparse en los corredores para la primera clase del día con una amplia sonrisa juguetona.

Los despertares en el cuarto de Candy abrazados y con las piernas entrelazadas era la cosa mas maravillosa del mundo, aun no le había dicho que la amaba, que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, que adoraba verla desnuda, bañarla, acariciarla, penetrarla de todas las formas posibles… sabia que ella sentía por el lo mismo, aunque tampoco se lo había dicho, se repetía internamente "es mi mujer" y eso lo llenaba de felicidad. De vez en cuando se escapaban e iban a bailar o a tomar algunas cervezas, habían hecho el amor en el auto, estaban locos el uno por el otro, ambos lo deseaban y lo disfrutaban, el cuarto Bimestre se vio coronado por otro "Excelente" para Candy y todo transcurría de maravilla, el año terminaba, solo un curso mas y escogerían la especialidad. Al fin Terry podría dedicarse de lleno al teatro que tanto le apasionaba, hacían planes juntos sobre sus estudios futuros y su vida en común era perfecta como estaba. Un secreto que solo les pertenecía a ambos y eso lo hacia mas excitante, El juego de "No me atrapas" les llenaba de adrenalina, esquivar a los prefectos defensores de la moral del colegio, era como no ser atrapados por sus padres siendo aun adolescentes.

El proyecto termino y ya no había pretexto para seguir frecuentándose por las tardes, habían visto a "alguien" escurrirse a deshoras por los pasillos y las vigilancias en los dormitorios se habían vuelto mas estrictas, convinieron entonces dejar por algún tiempo sus noches compartidas para evitar problemas, sus citas ahora eran en aquel árbol envuelto de luciérnagas, era mas viable decir una mentira de estudiar hasta tarde en la biblioteca que ser descubiertos juntos en el dormitorio de chicas.

* * *

Un buen día el profesor Lewis Hunter informo que el Doctor Andrew volvía a retomar su curso. Terry no acudió y no se entero de la noticia porque tuvo que viajar por causas familiares.

Después de días de no ver a su Candy, la busco intensamente por todo el campus, al no encontrarla pidió a alguna chica que le entregara un cuaderno a Candy para saber si se encontraba en su habitación y así se enteraría de que el había vuelto. Su sorpresa fue mayor cuando la chica le dijo de buenas a primeras que Candy no estaba en su dormitorio, la habían visto salir sumamente arreglada por la tarde.

Un mal presentimiento lo recorrió entero, se encamino hacia el aula circular y pregunto por Hunter, se le informo que Andrew era quien estaba en su puesto nuevamente, Terry de inmediato salió del edificio, un dolor en su pecho presagiaba que nada bueno le esperaba.

* * *

A lo lejos, vio como Candy caminaba por la orilla de la vieja banqueta, o lo que quedaba de ella, mientras mantenía el equilibrio tomada de la mano ni mas ni menos que de Andrew, mientras se acercaba a paso rápido los vio charlar alegremente como dos viejos amigos, Candy "su Candy" se le veía tan feliz, se le iluminaba la cara cada vez que miraba al espigado profesor, se sentaron sobre la yerba y entonces William se incorporo y se acerco a Candy, exactamente como el había hecho hacia meses atrás, estaba seguro de que se habían besado muy levemente, Terry no se sintió con fuerzas para ver el siguiente espectáculo apresuro aun mas el paso y se detuvo exactamente a un metro de la feliz pareja paseante.

-Candy -Dijo el moreno secamente.

-Terry… -Ella se incorporo de inmediato con una gran sonrisa, como si nada ocurriera, feliz de verlo de nuevo.

-Grandchester -El rubio no parecía muy contento de verlo ahí interrumpiendo su romántica cita.

-¿Qué haces Candy? -Dijo Terry sin poder contenerse.

-¿A que te refieres? -Candy no entendía el evidente enojo de Terrence.

-Lo has traído aquí… justamente aquí, donde nos besamos por primera vez, para hacerlo tu segundo recuerdo romántico hacen falta la luciérnagas… -Dijo con cruel sarcasmo y una voz gélida como el hielo.

-Terry… -Candy no podía creer que le estuviera reclamando y que ante todo evidenciara lo que ellos tenían ante su profesor.

-Terrence te suplico que te calmes -Albert se puso serio, se incorporo de inmediato para darle la cara en cuanto vio a Terry parado ahí frente a ellos. El tono que uso para con Candice supo de inmediato que el le hablaba de esa forma porque sentía derecho de hacerlo, supo también que aunque Candy seguía siendo igual de dulce, había una barrera ahí que la hacia esquivar la mirada, Candy ya no lo miraba de aquella forma casi con devoción, seguía habiendo cariño pero esos destellos en sus ojos habían desaparecido, ahora sabia por causa de quien. La había perdido, si es que alguna vez la supo suya.

-No digas nada Andrew, sabes que las relaciones entre alumnos y catedráticos están prohibidas.

-Terry como te atreves a… -No podía creer lo que insinuaba, los ojos de Candy se abrazaron de lagrimas de coraje.

-Terrence creo que estas equivocado –Trato de mediar el rubio.

-Tú, eres mía. –Dijo el con total posesión sin importar cuan mal sonaba a los oídos de Candy en ese momento.

-Terry como puedes hacerme esto… yo, yo… -Sin pensarlo Candy se aleja de ahí, sin importarle que los dos hombres eran brazas ardientes avivándose cada vez mas.

-¿Que derecho tienes sobre Candy? -Dijo Albert acercándose amenazante, después de que ella se alejo.

-El derecho que ella misma me ha brindado -Terry trato de ir tras Candy pero el rubio se lo impidió.

-Déjala marchar, si vas, todo lo que tienen habrá terminado ¿eso es lo que quieres? ¿Arruinarlo?

Terrence miro como Candy se iba echa una furia, pudo ver sus lagrimas y no sabia a que atribuirlas, le daba rabia pensar que lloraba porque el la descubrió con su querido profesor. Si lloraba por el, entonces ella se hubiera quedado… y dar alguna explicación.

-Terry, Candy es mi amiga.

-No creas que soy estúpido.

-Se que no, te voy a hacer sincero y espero que lo tomes como hombre, es cierto que me gusta Candy, creo que no pude ocultarlo, por eso tuve que poner distancia, no puedo tener nada con ella hasta que se gradué o vivir un romance clandestino que nos perjudicaría a ambos. Regrese con muchos deseos de verla, no lo niego, pero resulta que ella…

-No quiero escuchar más…

-Ella esta enamorada.

Terry guardo silencio y lo miro casi con odio.

-De ti.

El semblante de Terry no se suavizo, aunque por dentro la conmoción lo mataba y por primera vez en su rabieta sintió que se había equivocado al irrumpir de aquella forma en esa cita donde no fue invitado. Después de todo el no se encontraba, se suponía que llegarían dentro de dos días mas, quiso darle la sorpresa pero el sorprendido fue el al encontrarla con quien considero su rival a vencer, su profesor, indiscutiblemente bien parecido, sumamente agradable al sexo femenino, que aunque era mayor que Candy y el, no lo era tanto en realidad porque ellos pasaban los 20 años y el profesor a lo sumo llegaba a los 30 quizás 31, una edad bastante interesante para una inexperta mujer, demasiado joven para su rango de Doctor, demasiado encantador, demasiado inteligente, educado, demasiado perfecto…

-No lo sabias, en todo este tiempo no has podido asegurar que ella te ama a ti. Por lo que puedo ver, ustedes…

Entonces Terry se sintió menos que un microbio, ¿como podía negar, contradecir, que Candy era suya con todo lo que ello implicaba? no era algo que podía andarse regando por ahí, menos sin estar casados, eso haría añicos la reputación de Candy, ¿en que momento lo olvido? Por eso motivo ambos lo mantuvieron en secreto. Pero cual macho cabrío tenia que dejar en claro quien era el dueño de esa hembra, tenia que alardear estúpidamente que ella… se le entrego.

-Si quieres recuperarla tendrás que hacer uso de todas tus fuerzas Grandchester porque si ella es tan inteligente como creo que es, te mandara al demonio por armar esta escena. Créeme si eso sucede… yo voy a luchar.

Si no hubieras intervenido, seguramente ella terminaría por confesarlo, después de tanto tiempo yo no me conformaría con solo verla, estoy seguro que me hubiera rechazado de inmediato y yo respetaría su decisión, así fuera otro, o tu mismo el dueño de su corazón.

Si realmente la amas y te importa de verdad te aconsejo que luches, si ella me abre un poco la puerta, la derrumbare como un huracán y no podrás culparme por eso. Te lo estoy diciendo de frente como caballeros. Espero que lo entiendas así.

Albert se fue dejando a un Terrence completamente confundido, ¿como arreglaría las cosas? Fue terrible lo que le dijo a Candy, como pudieron cegarlo los celos, el lo había dicho claramente ella "Su Candy" era su punto débil en eso momento las palabras de Candy se le clavaron en el corazón como una daga…

"Es horrible tener puntos débiles porque te sientes vulnerable, te ponen de cabeza y no sabes como actuar… te sientes preso y crees que te aplastara sin que puedas hacer nada…"

**¿FIN?**

* * *

**Pues hasta aquí termina el sueño…**

Desafortunadamente el despertador sonó antes de que pudiera ver como terminaba la historia, he de decir que realmente me sorprendió que Candy se besara con Albert… y también me pregunte como de seguro lo hacen ustedes, ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo Candy? ¿A quien quieres?

Hare una ultima acotación, Mientras me despertaba y regresaba del mundo de los sueños unas frases quedo grabadas en mi mente…

-"Terry nunca le dijo que la amaba"

-"Ellos no tenían una relación formal de palabra, como "somos novios", o mínimo, "somos exclusivos".

-"Quizás Candy lo ama pero no esta segura de que el la ame en realidad, nunca lo ha dicho" (Sabemos la fama de Terry y sabemos que para nosotras las mujeres las palabras son MUY IMPORTANTES)

-"También vi que Candy besaba a Albert con gusto incluso le sonríe después de que el se retira de su boca, no se, me pareció mas bien un beso de amistad…" (Quizás les suene extraño pero así lo sentí en el sueño, ¿Quién no ha llegado a besar en la boca a un amigo? Quizás quería probarse que Albert no vendría a perturbar lo que tiene con Terry, recuerden que ella lo tiene idealizado, quien no ha fantaseado con algún profesor alguna vez… la que lo vivió sabe, que es una manzana roja y jugosa que cuesta mucho no morder)

Ojala alguien se anime a terminar la historia con su punto de vista, me encantara leerlo, por mi parte al ser Terrytana me inclinaría por Terry definitivamente para acabarlo, pero como el sueño es fiel, así vi exactamente las imágenes solo adorne el pase de una escena a otra para enlazar, pero lo importante, lo que vi en mi sueño ahí esta, excepto como termina.

No esperen un final de mi parte, la historia así se quedará, como dije me encantara lo que alguien tenga que decir sobre el final, segun el argumento expuesto en "Luciernaga Dream" de ninguna forma quiere decir que presto o regalo u otorgo mi historia A NADIE, ni tampoco significa que incluire el final que me guste de los que lea. Solo lo pido para leer (de quien desee hacerlo) su perspectiva de la situacion.

Gracias por leer y por los futuros mensajes.

**ORGULLOSAMENTE TERRYTANA**

Aburrrrrrrr


End file.
